nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: World/Safehouse
Safehouse is a location in Need for Speed: World that serves as a hub for players to purchase, customise or select alternate vehicles. It can be accessed by pressing the H''' key on the keyboard or by clicking the House icon found at the top of the HUD. Players don't need to drive to a specific location before they can access their Safehouse. Players can access their vehicle collection, customise their currently selected vehicle, change to an alternate driver profile, purchase new vehicles, alter their power-up configuration, view their career statistics or purchase card packs within the Safehouse. Change Car The '''Change Car section of the Safehouse allows the player to access and change to a vehicle within their selection of purchased models. Players will be presented with a drop down menu that can re-arrange the list of their owned vehicles by either car class or manufacturer. Customisation The Customisation section of the Safehouse allows the player to alter the visual appearance, equipped skills or mechanical performance of their currently selected vehicle. All players have two categories of content available to them within the Skill Workshop, Aftermarket Store and Performance Shop. These two categories are Store and Inventory with both being selectable by clicking a Toggle icon found at the top left corner of the right-hand side menu. The available content in the Store and Inventory menus can also be rearranged by clicking either of the two arrows found at the top of the menu or by clicking the title to open a drop-down menu. Skill Workshop The Skill Workshop allows the player to fit up to five Skill Mods to a single vehicle. Some special styles of vehicles may be fitted with a sixth slot skill mod that can not be removed. Base attribute quality skill mods are available for purchase with Cash from the Store menu and skill mods players have won from the Lucky Draw can be accessed from the Inventory menu. The Store and Inventory menus can be arranged by All, Race, Pursuit, or Explore. They are also automatically arranged alphabetically and by effectiveness. Aftermarket Shop The Aftermarket Shop allows players to fit a selection of components to their selected vehicle. There are seven slots for each vehicle; *Body kit - Shape altering kits with multiple differing styles. *Bonnets - Alternative hood designs available in regular and carbon-fibre styles. *Spoilers - Alternative spoiler designs available in regular and carbon-fibre styles. *Wheels - A selection of wheels with each being available in differing sizes. *Neons - A series of undercarriage mounted lights with a variety of designs. *Window Tint - Differing hues and saturations of colour orientated cabin window glass. *Lowering Kits - Three different ratios of ride height reduction. *License Plates - A series of different and unique vehicle registration plates. Some special styles of aftermarket component may be pre-fitted to a vehicle. Many can not be reapplied upon being removed. Many components are available for purchase with Cash or SpeedBoost from the Store menu although components won by the player from the Lucky Draw can be accessed from the Inventory menu. The Store and Inventory menus can be arranged by All, Bodykits, Hoods, Spoilers, Wheels, Neons, Window Tints, Lowering Kits, or License Plates. They are also automatically arranged alphabetically. Applied components can be removed but can not be re-applied to another vehicle. Removed components will be automatically sold for cash. Performance Shop The Performance Shop allows players to fit a selection of components to their selected vehicle. There are six slots for each vehicle; Street stage performance parts are available for purchase for cash. Higher stage parts can be acquired from the Lucky Draw or Performance Card Packs with awarded parts being placed in the player's inventory. Applied components can be removed but can not be re-applied to another vehicle. Removed components will be automatically sold for cash. Vinyl Shop The Vinyl Shop allows players to apply a selection of decals from a differing set of style categories. All vehicles are limited to 31 layers and removing special decals can not be re-applied. Players can acquire additional vinyl packages by reaching higher Driver Levels or when highlighted as a Top-Up gift. Paint Shop The Paint Shop allows players to alter the colour and type of paint used on the vehicle. The paint can be altered on individual panels of some vehicles such as the hood, doors and spoiler. The available paint schemes are; Players can choose the colour of their paint scheme across an HSV (Hue, Saturation & Value) colour model. The hue can be selected from several points along a slider with a square grid highlighting saturation across the X axis as well as value being placed across the Y axis. Change Driver The player can change between three other driver profiles with each having a different persona. Each account can only have three driver profiles per Server Shard. Car Dealer The Car Dealer allows players to purchase vehicles with either Cash or SpeedBoost. These vehicles are available in an assortment of styles. Vehicles purchased require a Car Slot and additional Car Slots can be unlocked by the player upon reaching certain Driver Levels or purchased for . Gifts and SpeedBoost redeemable vehicles come with a free Car Slot. There is no maximum amount of Car Slots that a player can have within their Garage. Purchase Players can purchase from a selection of vehicles with each manufacturer offering alternative models and styles of those models. Available vehicles can be rearranged and sorted by All, New, On Sale, Limited Time, Make and Car Class. Each manufacturer offers a selection of models via a scroll down menu within the Car Models section. Each model may also have a variety of Styles available which may include vehicles redeemable with Cash, SpeedBoost or as Top-Up gifts. Each Style can be selected by pressing the left and right arrows within the Style section. Sell All vehicles that a player owns can be sold within the Sell section of the Car Dealer. Each model has a different resell value but players will only get Cash upon selling a vehicle. Powerup Console The Powerup Console allows the player to alter their load out of available powerups for different events. They can modify the selection of powerups for Free-Roam, Circuit, Pursuit Outrun, Sprint and Team Escape but are only limited to four per event. Player Profile The Player Profile section allows players to view their career statistics for their current driver. They can also compare their statistics to other players on their friends list. Card Packs Card Packs are a series of random draw packages with each containing five cards. Each card has a random possibility to reward the player with an item regarding the theme of the package. Players can purchase a series of packs with SpeedBoost or one of two Mystery Packs with Cash. Category:Need for Speed: World